Emma Grows Up
by KeybladeChloeNerd
Summary: Ross and Rachel are Married and Emma is almost 17. When a card comes through the door of their Malibu  beach home, Emma is forced to learn about her past? Why did her perants hide her past? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Friends: Emma Grown Up

BLURB: Emma is almost 17 and Ross and Rachel are married. Emma has forgotten about past in New York as she lives in Malibu. When a certain birthday card comes through the post, will Emma re-discover her past? 

I DON'T OWN FRIENDS! But I own this idea!

CHAPTER 1: The big move!

SCENE: ROSS AND RACHEL'S APARTMENT

"Ross! Hurry up! The van is here!" Rachel Green yelled to her fiancé, Ross Geller. Chandler Bing came out carrying a box full of Rachel's daughter's clothes. It was the year 2004.

"Remind me again why you want to move from New York to Malibu? I never moved to Tulsa when I had that job!" Chandler complained, catching the box. His wife Monica Bing, who was also Ross' sister, picked up crying baby Emma and rocked her gently.

"Yeah true but we moved. And I regret it. But you have to move on in life and never regret," Monica said, kissing the baby on the head. Rachel came downstairs.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Phoebe Buffae cried. Joey Tribbani walked in with his hands in his pockets.

"I will not cry..." Joey protested. Phoebe rested her hand on Joey's shoulder. Before long, Joey burst into tears.

"Well...um...We'll keep in touch?" suggested Ross. He took Emma off Monica and sat on the step.

"Remember when that time when Ross got a fake tan and got the instructions all wrong?" Chandler asked. Ross gave his best friend a look.

"Not my fault the studio was old fashioned!" Ross snapped back.

"Yup; I've still got that photo from 2001! "Ross Geller after Oven bakes!"" Joey giggled. There was an awkward silence between the 7 (the 7th was Emma). Rachel stood up.

"Well...come on guys. We got to go..." cautioned Rachel. She put Emma in the car seat, hugged everyone and left with Ross behind her. They got in the car. Goodbye New York, Hello sunny Malibu!


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Grown Up: Chapter 2!

_Hi guys! Been a LOOONG wait, I no! My skool has been chucking LOADS of homework at me! I'm actually writing this in a lesson! LOL! Any here is the second Chappie!_

CHAPTER 2: At the Beach in Malibu 

Emma Geller lay sprawled across her bed sighing. It was 2011 now. Her favourite Avril Lavinge song pumped out of her stereo. _I could go down to the beach _thought Emma. She sat up and glanced at her big pile of homework. Emma rolled her eyes. She pulled her dyed red hair behind her eyes, revealing 2 skull studs in each ear. Her mom would freak if she knew about them. Emma was a changed girl since she was a baby. Emma's green eyes changed into very light blue eyes, her hair was dyed and she was a total rebel. She picked up the pile of homework and opened her window. The sheets flew out and were lost. Unfortunately, her Dad was outside washing his BMW 6 series-black- and looked up to Emma in her window.

"EMMA!" Ross shrieked. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Emma rolled her eyes. She got her rope ladder and climbed down. She loved her father as he was the first person to ever hold her and make her laugh. Her mom, not so much. It was rare her Dad ever lost his temper with her. But since Rachel had another baby last night, Ross was stressing about Rachel as she hadn't been released from hospital. "What do you think you're doing sweetie? You know you're grades for school are very, very low! Get those sheets back! Oh and by the way, Auntie Monica and Uncle Chandler are going to look after you while I go to the hospital to see Mom. Bye sweetie!" Ross kissed Emma on the head and got in the car. Emma's eyes filled up. Her parents were abandoning her on the spot just for an hour's old baby! Emma was officially hacked off. She hated Monica and she didn't mind Chandler because he was funny. But if there was one person who was like another dad to her was Joey. Her half brother Ben was living in care all Malibu.

"That's it. I'm leaving this place," Emma muttered. "I'm gonna find Ben." Too late. Monica and Chandler pulled up with their twin teenagers sitting in the back. They had split personalities. When they were with Monica and Chandler, they were angels. But when they were with Emma they were complete monsters! Their names were Hallie and Deuce. Emma picked up the sheets walked inside and grabbed her baby purple cardigan. No way was she going to stick around with these losers!

"Where do you think you're going?" Monica asked sternly.

"Away from you guys. I'm going to go to the hospital to see Mom," Emma snapped. Monica grabbed Emma by the arm.

"They won't let you in Sweetie," Monica replied softly. Emma broke away and got on her bike. She wasn't going to pay ANY attention to her Dad's side of the family.

_**AT THE HOSPITAL**_

"Oh my God!" Ross cooed over his new child. Rachel yawned.

"She's got Emma's eyes. And redish hair. How did she get red hair? I have blonde-brown hair and you have black," Rachel questioned. Emma stood at the door. Rachel gasped.

"Hi Mom, hi dad, hi Newbie," Emma said.

"You're supposed to be at home with Monica and Chandler," Ross said back.

"Ditched them; I hate your side of the family," Emma grinned back. "I'm not letting you leave me at home with them. And I want to see my cute sister!" Her smile faded when she saw the look on her mom's face.

"You're beautiful brown hair! Where is it?" Rachel screamed.

"Still there but its red now!" Emma protested. She took the crying baby off Ross and held her in her arms. "Awwwwww! She's adorable!" Emma cooed.

"I'm coming home in ½ an hour. Can you please deal with Uncle and Aunt? Then I promise you I'll be at your side again for your 17TH Birthday tomorrow," Rachel vowed.

"You said that last year," Emma sighed. "Mom, you had a job interview with Ralph Leruen to be promoted and Dad had to go look at a job in Kansas for NOTHING!" Suddenly, the baby wrapped her hand around Emma's pinkie.

"Do you want to take Alisha home and I come home later?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah of course! Yes it might cut back on Emma's birthday plans but she'll pull through. Right Eminem?" Ross grinned.

"Sure Dad. Aw my God! She's so cute!" Emma squealed. 

"Don't think you're getting away from your hair, young lady! You are not going out with your friends or Joey (Joey visits the Gellar's every weekend to go somewhere with Emma) or your boyfriend this weekend," Rachel told Emma sternly.

"Bummer." Emma groaned. But nothing could bring Emma down yet. She had a new Baby sister called Alisha and her birthday was tomorrow.

WHAT COULD GO WRONG? 

T.B.C

XOxO

;)


	3. Chloe's Note :

Chloe's Note :P

Emma Grows Up has died on me so yh. No more chapters. Sorry people! I have no intention to continue it or rewrite it. I wanna thank people that reviewed it and put it on alert. IM SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I have lost in intrest in doing this and I if I didn't, Iwouldnt be update it since School is planning to rule my life next term (in school break). So I couldnt continue this even if I wanted to. Its a lose-lose really. I will try to update my other stories and at the moment you can find me floating around on the CARS archive. Sorry ppl who liked this. :) ;) :P :D

Love CutieChloeGalxoxo 


End file.
